


First-Flight Take Two

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluids, Gen, M/M, Other, Sparks, a lot of fluff, mention of violence, mentions of sticky sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: two, young, vulnerable mechs needed more love, so hence this was born. 25 more drabbles of first aid/fireflight





	

**Author's Note:**

> there are lines from katy perry's firework and owl city's gold. both of which i don't own

_Wings_

 First Aid giggled as he pet his lover's wings. It was so cute how the jet would melt into a strutless, purring pile of metal when he played with his wings.

_Taste_

First Aid moaned as he felt Fireflight’s spill fill his mouth.

 

_Piercing_

 "I talked to Blaster today."

"Yeah, what did you guys talk about?" 

“Piercings.”

“Piercings?”

“Yeah, he showed me the one he has in his tongue and told me about other places bots get pierced.”

“Fireflight I am not going to pierce your tongue or your spike.”

 

_Stud_

"So," Wheeljack drawled. "You've been spending a lot of time with Fireflight lately."  
  
"Yeah..." First Aid replied. "So?"  
  
"So, is he any good?"  
  
Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at his protégé’s indignant squawk. 

_Blue_

"Why are our optics blue?"  
  
"I don't know. Ratchet told me that once the sides were picked red and blue just became the default colors. It's sad though. There used to be so many optic colors like green and gold and purple, but then the war started.”

“….Well, I’m glad that your optics are blue.”

 

_Harassment_

It started with a prickling sensation in his spark.

-nudge-

First Aid sighed. -Stop it. I’m busy-

Hands continue to stroke his lover’s plating, determined to ignore his brothers.

-Come home. We miss you. Please come home.-

-No. I’m with Flight right now. I’ll be home soon enough. Until then, leave me alone.-

-We want you. You should be with us. Not him.-

First Aid doesn’t bother to respond, but the nudges didn’t stop.

 

_Bludgeon_

Fireflight winced as Slingshot continued to beat on the door of his private quarters. Why didn’t he get it?!

“Go away!”

“No! Not until you come back home!”

“No, I’m happy here!”

Tears pooled in Flight’s optics as he covered his audios, and tried to ignore the brother at his door.

 

_Happiness_

“I just want you to be happy Aid.”

“What do you want me to say, Groove? You keep asking me if I’m happy and the answer is always the same. I’m happy with Fireflight.” First Aid sighed. “Groove, I love you. I do, but why can’t you let this go?”

Groove was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Then he answered, “Because you’re happiest with him; not us.”

 

_Defensor_

When he came together, all Defensor could focus on was an intense desire to keep his flier safe.

 

_Silence_

Usually when Defensor came apart and the Protectobots were themselves again, their bond would be alight with sensation and feelings.  

First Aid couldn’t ignore the dread that filled his tanks when they separated and this time the gestalt bond was silent.

 

_Warrior_

“I wish the war was over.”

“I think everyone does; for their own reasons. What’s yours, love?”

“I’m not like Slingshot or Air Raid. I’m not a warrior spark.”

 

_Fireworks_

“Cause baby, you’re a firework. Come on, show ‘em what you’re worth!”

First Aid giggled as he listened to Fireflight sing in his personal shower. He had few perks as the CMO, but he was glad that he had a private wash-rack for them to enjoy.

 

_Gold_

“I don’t even need stars in the night. I found my treasure. All I need is you by my side. So shine forever, goo-oh-oh-ld. I know you’re gold. Oh-“

First Aid laughed as his lover grabbed him by the waist and spun him while singing. Primus, he had a silly mech.

 

_Gem_

Fireflight almost wept with joy and love. He was still recovering from the _boom_ his spark made when Fist Aid presented him with an emerald the size of his palm and said ‘I love you, happy anniversary. ‘

 

_Face_

First Aid’s smile fell when Fireflight came into their quarters with dents all over his face and body.

“Fireflight what happened?!”

The jet held still as Aid ran over and examined his face as gently as he could.

Numbly, he responded with, “I got in a fight with Slingshot.” He let out a low, dry bark that increased the ache in his face. “I lost.”

 

_Support_

First Aid stood alone in the medical center in Iacon. He felt beyond exhausted. Even with Hoist and Swoop helping him, more and more Cybertronians were coming every day. They couldn’t keep up.

“I wish you were here, Ratchet. We need you.”

 

_Awe_

“Hey Flight, can we do something new tonight?”

Fireflight placed another kiss to his partner’s mouth and said, “Yes.”

Fireflight stilled as a _click_ resounded through the room and spark-light spilled out of Aid’s chest.

First Aid fought the urge to cover his exposed spark and avert his optics. The awe pouring off of Fireflight didn’t quell his nerves, but it somehow encouraged the young medic.

“Merge with me.”

 

_Kisses and Giggles_

Fireflight giggled as First Aid pressed kisses against his face, helm, throat, and any other piece of plating he could reach.

First Aid beamed as Fireflight’s field shimmered with love, joy, and affection. Spark swelling, he rested his hands on Fireflight’s cheeks and placed another kiss to his lips.

 

_Black an’ White_

“How was the party?”

“Good. I saw Jazz there. He was dancing and everything. He looked good, but you can tell he’s not the same bot we knew on Earth.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Cause you can tell he’s dead inside.”

 

 

_Hug_

The door to their shared quarters hissed open. Fireflight paused his videogame and turned to greet his lover. He frowned as First Aid came in looking distraught.

“Aid, what’s wrong?” What happened?” He stood up and went to stand before First Aid, waiting for the medic to speak.

First Aid rung his hands together, keeping his EM field close, unable to meet Fireflight’s eyes. Suddenly, First Aid’s field burst open with distress and need. Shaking, First Aid rushed to wrap himself around Fireflight and buried his face into the jet’s neck.

Taken aback, Fireflight steadied himself and Aid to keep from falling backward. “Aid, what--?”

“Shh…I don’t want to talk right now. Just hold me, please.”

Fireflight wrapped his arms around his shaking lover. “Okay,” he said. “Okay.”

 

 

_Jealousy lll_

First Aid was confused. He was happy that Fireflight found a friend in Sandstorm, so why couldn’t he stop his tanks from churning? Why did he have such a strong urge to pull Fireflight away and tell the triple-changer to back off?

 

_Vortex_

They lay together in the berth, murmuring nothings while coming down from overload when First Aid said, “Hey, Fireflight?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you think I was…weird if I told you that I used to fantasize about Vortex?”

“No. I like looking at Vortex too. He’s kinda sexy.”

 

 

_Crush_

“So, beside Vortex, what other mechs did you like to look at before I came along?”

“Flight….”

“Please,” Fireflight begged. “I’ll tell you about all my crushes if you want.”

“Fine,” First Aid huffed. “Hmm… there was Springer, but everyone likes him. Then there was, uh, um…well Whirl.”

Fireflight cocked his head and grinned. “So, you have a thing for dangerous rotaries huh?”

First Aid pouted at his mate’s teasing. “Shut up.”

 

_Back_

Fireflight scrubbed at First Aid’s back and smiled when his medic purred. Showering with his lover was one of his favorite activities. Of course, he thought that interfacing in the shower was fun too.

 

_Home_

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

“Do you like Cybertron?”

“It’s alright. Why?”

“I miss Earth. A lot of bots are happy to be here. They say its home. But…. I don’t know. It just…it feels…”

First Aid waited for Fireflight to finish, already knowing what his lover meant. When the jet trailed off, he finished for him. “It’s not home for you and that bothers you.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go back to Earth?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re here,” Fireflight answered. “This is where you’re needed. I rather be where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing about rare pairings (as if that wasn't obvious based on my other fics) and this one is one of my favorites. hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
